Perfect?
by JustAGirlInACoffeeShop
Summary: Well, it's Addie and Derek :) This is before Grey's. They are still in NY. Everything is perfect. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. I know it's probably super bad to write two stories at the same time, but oh well. Another idea just totally popped into my head while I was trying to write another expert for Still Breathing. _

_It's Addie and Derek again. I probably should stop with them, maybe Maddison next? lol I think that I am going fanfic crazy. _

_It's a beautiful day to change lives. Here goes nothing!_

**Perfect?**

"Christopher! Don't you dare jump in the mud!" Addison screamed as her son excitedly approached the field in from of their house. "No! Christopher James Shepherd! Ugh!" The little boy came bounding back to his mother after dipping a toe into the gushy brown mush.

"What did I say about mud, Christopher?" she asked sternly.

"It's durdy…"the young boy looked back wistfully.

"Dirty," she sighed…"baby, say dirty for me."

"Dur..dy."

"Close enough…" she herded her toddler back into the house, not before making him wipe his shoes on the welcoming mat. "Derek," she called, "you son is going to grow up to become a wood-chopping fisherman!"

Strolling nonchalantly into the big living room, Derek responded, "He's as much you as me."

"Really? His hair is black and curly and perfect, his ego is gigantic, and his smile is dangerous." Then she though for a moment," but, unlike you, he's smart. Like me."

"Keep telling yourself that Addie." Quickly, he pushed back a stray red lock from blocking her blue-green eyes and brushed his lips against her.

"What was that for?" Addison asked, surprised.

"I love you, Addie. I love you so much."

"Derek, I love you too." She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Their show of affection as interrupted by a cry on the baby monitor, "Oh my God, Ella, Mommy's coming." Addison reassured the crying baby.

She sprinted up the marble staircase, ignoring Derek telling her that Ella was okay. Addison had a feeling. Quickly, Derek followed. Addison was faster though and at the second to last step, Addison twisted her foot and tumbled down the steps. Thankfully, Derek caught her.

"Addie?!" she was bleeding on her forehead and her ankle bent in the wrong way. "Addison…"

"Ella, Where's Ella?" Derek carried the hurt Addison into Ella's room and showed her Ella snuggled with a teddy bear, whimpering because the yells of pain outside her door scared her.

"Mommy's here, Ella, baby." She lifted the one-year old into her arms. They snuggled into a big fuzzy pink chair: Derek first, then Addison, then Ella. Slowly, Ella fell asleep again and Addison, oblivious to the pain in her stomach and chest, sat joyfully on her husband's chest, glad that her daughter remained okay.

"Addie, she's all you. Ella is all you."

"No, Ella has your personality."

"You're wrong, look. That fiery red hair of hers represents the courage you both have. Her blue-green eyes are always so big, so eager to learn. And that heart of hers, it's so big. She knows how to love, like you.

"I love you Derek." As Addison turned to kiss her husband, she yelped.

"Addie, what's wrong?" Derek asked frantically.

Now she could feel the pain in her body, "Chest, "she whispered in a raspy voice, "I think," she coughed, "ribs."

How could he be so stupid, Derek though, Addison fell and I didn't even check if she was alright. "Oh my God, Addie, breathe okay. We're going to be at the hospital in no time." Derek first carried Addison into the car then sprinted to herd Christopher and Ella into the truck.

By the time they reached the emergency exit Addison was barely breathing. "Mark!" Derek called frantically, "Ribs, Foot, forehead." Savvy, an old friend, ran toward the car. "Savvy, take Christopher and Ella."

They dashed to the trauma room. Rapidly, they stabilized the ribs, refilled her lungs, and casted her foot.

"Man, loosen up. Derek, she's okay. She will be fine." Mark told Derek resuringly.

"I was all my fault. I could have caught her faster or just maybe go up myself." Derek was pacing around the room.

"Derek, it was not your fault. You can't always protect her."

"Yes, I can. It's my job. Now, Addie's hurt."

"Just take care of her when she wakes up. I have another case. See ya. Tell Addie I love her. "

"Of course," with that Mark turned and left Derek with his unconscious wide. He grasped her hand and whispered, "Addie I'm so sorry. I know you're going to be okay because I am a surgeon, but I am so scared." Gently, he crawled into the covers and cradled her body against his, "Don't you ever leave me."

"Derek?" Addison whispered," Where are the kids?"

"Addie, don't worry. Savvy and Weiss have them." He kissed her on the forehead where Mark expertly stitched up the wound.

"Derek," Addison whispered. "You're hugging me way too tight. I can barely breathe." He removed himself cautiously rested his hand on her back.

"Addie, are you okay?"

She coughed, "Derek. I'm okay." She said between hacks. "I'm okay." But Derek knew her all too well. When he saw the pained expression on her face, he knew she was hurt.

"Addie, please tell me the truth."

"My chest feels like it's going to explode and Derek when I cough, I feel like my ribs are breaking. No, I am not okay." She buried herself into his chest and started coughing again. He gently patted her back. Sighing, he looked down at the red on his chest.

"You're okay Addie. You will be okay, I promise. I've got you." She looked up and kissed him.

The first thing Derek though when she pressed her lips to his was that it didn't taste like Addie. The feeling was metallic, almost like blood. He opened his eyes, then realized the red on his shirt wasn't just her fiery hair, it was blood. Addison's lips were coated with the red liquid.

**End of First Ch. **

So, what did you all think. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews:)

haha XOXO

love,

Shannon


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I'm back again and I hope you all like it. _

_**Chapter 2**_

Suddenly, the monitor by her bedside flared up and she was tachycardic and she started crashing. For a second, all Derek could do was stare, but then a nurse rushed in and knocked him to a side. "Dr. Shepherd! Dr. Shepherd!"

"Yes," Derek said flashing back to reality, "Charge the paddles to 150."

"Charged," the nurse yelled.

"All Clear," he shocked her. There was no change.

"Charge again to 200," he yelled, now desperate.

"Charged!" the nurse shouted again.

"Come on Addie, I love you." He shocked her again and her heartbeat returned to normal. Derek slumped against her bed, worried and tired. Finally, he demanded, "Get her and EKG, ECHO, and a CT angiography." The interns in the room looked around, wondering whether or not to go. "Go! Now! And page Cardio, no residents, only Attendings and get Dr. Bennett. "

Standing on the top of the building having a breather, Dr. Sam Bennett pondered; he pondered his life, his wife, and his beautiful child, he pondered how fast life changes. Just an hour ago, his friend Addison was playing with her children and just like that, she was in the ER. A page interrupted his thoughts, "911, Shepherd" it screamed. Suddenly, he turned and ran down the stairs to the Emergency room.

"What happened? I came down as soon as I saw the page." Sam panted.

"She coughed up blood," Derek pointed at the stain on his shirt, "then she became tachycardic and she crashed. We were able to resuscitate but I don't know what happened."

"Well, she has hemoptysis. You obviously know that though, um. Let's see, Bronchitis, Bronchiectasis, Lung Cancer, Blood Thinners, Pneumonia, Pulmonary embolism, Congestive heart failure, but I doubt it. I think it was just because of the impact; Addie had some blood in her lungs. It might be a pulmonary embolism; a blood clot. That would explain the crashing." The doctor stopped, pausing to look at his friend's face. It had worry lines creased in, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes looked glassy. "She is going to be okay. We never promise this, but I promise she will be okay."

"You will treat her, okay? You are the best this hospital has to offer."

"Of course, I will do whatever you need me to do." Sam patted his friend's back reassuringly.

Derek changed quickly into his normal, navy blue scrubs then he called Savvy and Weiss to make sure that Christopher and Ella were okay. This hospital was his sanctuary, he loved it, but now he wasn't so sure. Addie can't die here, his brain supplied and she won't. It was just a fall and some ribs. On the chair next to Addison's bed was her "autumn trench coat;" it was beige and obviously, from Burberry. It smelled of Gucci perfume and of Addison; those two had the same aroma.

Finally, Mark came back with the results. "You scared the interns, you know. They refused to come in here, instead they gave this to me."

"Well, I didn't want some weirdo touching her," he responded, trying to lift the atmosphere, then gave up. "Is she okay?"

"Derek, pulmonary embolism. It's acute." Mark looked remorseful. Even though he knew it would be a relatively simple procedure in comparison to those Sam does daily.

"Yes, it's a pulmonary embolism. We can treat it in multiple ways."

"Sam, I know how we can treat them. I'm a surgeon." Derek said exasperated.

"Okay then, anticoagulation or surgery."

"Is she conscious?" Derek asked, now worried. "Can you bring her back to the room?

"She's conscious, look here she comes."

"Addie," Derek kissed her gently on the lips. "Addie, I love you."

"Derek, I love you too."

"You have a pulmonary embolism." Derek said remorsefully.

"Well, hurry me to surgery. I plan on being out of here by Christopher's act as Native American Number two. Hey, stop worrying," she said when she saw the scared look on her husband's face. "I'll be fine." Her hand brushed against his face and she gazed into his story blue eyes. "I'll be fine." This time she said it with certainty.

**End of CH2**

****_Well, Reviews!:) Those are always awesome. _

_Love, _

_Shannon_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm like Grey's Anatomy in ABC- always postponing the date. I'm quite annoyed at the 11-8-12 showing of the next episode instead of today... teardrop... haha. This is another chapter to the story. I'm not exactly sure how to develop this little thing I've got going so any comments/suggestions would be amazing. _

**Chapter 3**

"Mommy!" Christopher yelled across the room with tears streaked across his face.

Savvy held Ella and Weiss looked at them apologetically but simply explained, "They wanted to see their mommy." Derek nodded thanks to them.

Christopher charged across the room and landed on his mother bed throwing an arm around her chest and she winced drawing a breath sharply. Sam hurried to her side to check her pressure and to make sure she was okay while Derek quickly carried his child off the bed, "Toph. You know how I told you people get hurt and doctors have to fix them up?"

The little boy nodded, "Like in Operation." He referred to the board game.

"Yes, like Operation." He looked at his wife, "Now, mommy's hurt and Uncle Sam is going to fix her up, okay? But you have to be very gentle because you don't want to hurt her more. Okay buddy?" His son looked down. "Hey," Derek lifted the boy's chin, "Toph, do you want to hold mommy's hand?"

"Yeah," he looked up excitedly.

"Okay," Derek held his son's hand while leading him to Addison: shooting her a worried glance before connecting the mother and son's hands.

She looked at Derek, reassuring him before talking quietly to her son, promising him treats and ice cream and permission to play in the mud after she got better.

Suddenly, the peace was broken by a cry from Savvy's arms. Ella was upset and looking for her mother. Their friend brought Ella close to her mother and carefully lowered the baby onto the bed.

"Thank you Savvy." Addison whispered, "I think I'm going to need your help a lot in the next couple weeks."

"You know I'll be there Addie. You know I will." Savvy grasped onto Addison's free hand, reassuring both herself and her friend.

Abruptly, Addison's heart rate started becoming bradycardic and Sam shouted to Derek, "I have to operate now. Her body can't stand being resuscitated again."

"Well, then operate."

"Wait," Addison said meekly through the noise. She reached for her husband weakly and whispered with a raspy voice, struggling for air, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

She fainted on the gurney and the surgeons ran her to the operating table.

Mark stood inside the gallery of Addison's operation. He knew it was wrong to love your best friend's wife but he fell in love with Addison in medical school; it was too bad he wasn't the lovey dovey type because if he was, maybe he would have allowed her to choose him. He loved her enough to let go.

===flashback====

"Dude, your lab partner is gorgeous. Ask her out. Get laid." Mark said to his best friend, Derek.

"Get your mind out of your testicles Mark! We are in medical school, besides she was shy and intellectual; she's not that kind of girl." Derek replied. The two friends were the pinnacle of medical school society when it came to guys. Mark was the manwhore but he was also smart and sexy and he never failed to please. While, Derek was sweet, charming, intellectual, and had a great smile and even better hair.

"I saw you staring at her under the table all class; it's okay though, those legs go on forever." He smirked as they passed by a couple girls ogling them.

"Okay, which one did you screw yesterday?" Derek asked, exasperated.

"Blondie, 5 o'clock." Derek turned around.

"Ugh. Mark. You got to Sandy Braxton! I thought I told you to stop with the chicks that had brains. They don't need any of your Markness to screw up their medical careers."

"See Derek, there is your problem. You need to be more open minded," he smirked again, "They are all good, just go for one."

"Mark, I am a relationship type guy; a one-size fits all approach does not work with me," He caught a glimpse of the red-head who sat next to him in the cafeteria, "Maybe I'll ask her out later," he referred to his lab partner.

"If you don't go for her in a week, I'm screwing her," Mark said confidently.

The last day of that week came and they were all working together on their cadaver. Mark poked Derek, "After class today, I'm going for it unless you do."

"I know, I'm going for it now," They were all assigned to one cadaver that Derek named Mr. Mulligan after his math teacher.

Addison and Derek's eyes met over the cadaver together as they both screamed, "Mitral Valve- Too thick" at the same time. Together they started laughing and giggling until their teacher shut them up, both reprimanding them for the loudness and praising them for finding the answer.

"Listen Addison," Derek asked his lab partner, "You want to go out with me? Tonight, I'll take you to that fancy restaurant across the street." Mark nearly choked on his saliva and burst out laughing as Derek asked Addison out to dinner but managed to keep his emotions checked as he saw the death glare Derek threw him.

"I'll think about it okay?" Addison replied, smiling softly

"Alright," Derek smiled his signature smile and went to the sink to scrub out.

Addison turned her attention to Mark, "So, I heard from Sandy that you are a really good screw." He smirked at her straightforwardness, "I for one like to compile my own research." She said seductively.

"Well, you're forward." He laughed at how wrong Derek was of a judge in character and how lucky he was to have such a hot girl interested in him.

"It's been a bad year, I get to be forward."

"What about Derek?" Mark asked. He would rather have a best friend than a good screw, so he would never accept her proposal to go out.

"He's a relationship guy. I'm normally a relationship girl but I just can't right now." She responded truthfully, still staring at Mark's stormy blue eyes.

"Maybe it's time you go to the good guy, Derek," Mark smirked, "I'm sure he'll be better for you, especially since I'm never going to call you again after tonight and I'll lose a best friend."

"You get that I was going to go home with you, right?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Yes, this time go with the good guy. There are more people for you to screw; he is the only one you should be with though." Mark said truthfully to her before noticing Derek walk back from scrubbing out.

Derek walked over to them again and looked at Addison expectantly, then Mark filled in, "She was just asking me what type of guy you were and she was about to say yes to you," Mark said certainly.

"She was?" Derek asked, surprised and happy

"She was," Addison replied and smiled questionably at Mark then certainly at Derek.

-AND THE REST WAS HISTORY.-

He was there watching the operation like a hawk because he knew Derek would be way to emotional so see his wife under anesthesia and under knife. Mark scrutinized Sam's every move, making sure that she was okay. There was a scare in the middle of the surgery that made him nearly jump out of his wits and disturb Sam's OR before he felt common sense move into the initial rage. Sam was able to get the bleeding under control and Addison was okay. It was only until five minutes after the surgery that he made his way to the distressed Derek sitting with his scrub cap off and head between his knees to reassure him of the surgery's success. Derek's best friend Mark was a good person and he knew he would find his own love and his own Addison one day.

**End of Chapter**

****_So, I am definitely not going to have Mark act on his love because I think at this point in the storyline it would be quite wrong. Besides Addie and Derek are madly in love. _

_What did you guys think? I would love to know anything you guys like/dislike/think could be changed. _

_Reviews!_

_Love, _

_Shannon_


End file.
